The Light Dragon
by Luiz4200
Summary: If there's a Dark Dragon, why not a Light Dragon?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or any character from the series**

**The Light Dragon**

"Attention, hoodlums!" Professor Rotwood loudly says. "Today's lessons are about dragons. Does anybody here know who the evilest one that ever existed is?"

Spud raises his hand. "The Dark Dragon, sir."

Rotwood glares at Jake before replying. "Correct, Mr. Spudinski. Now, back in the Middle Ages, there was only one dragon that had a fighting chance against the Dark Dragon used to be known as the Light Dragon. At a huge cost, the Light Dragon made sure the human race and the magical creatures would be safe from the Dark Dragon forever. Or so it was thought. Some research suggests the Dark Dragon has been spotted in Hong Kong during the early 1970's and quite near this very school near the end of the last schoolyear. I'd have brought proof of this most recent appearance but unfortunately a hoodlum…" Glares at Jake. "…walking backwards bumped at me back then and caused me to destroy it all."

Rose is shocked at how close she'd have come into facing the Dark Dragon had the Huntsmaster not taken her back to the Huntsclan Academy after the Grand Equinox Hunt. She then raises her hand. "Professor Rotwood, what do you mean by 'huge cost'?" She asks.

"Miss Rose, I'm glad you're interested in Mythbiology." Rotwood replies. "Taking advantage of a rare planetary alignment, the Light Dragon planned to trap the both of them away but the Dark Dragon escaped. Fortunately, the Dark Dragon left that battle too weakened to continue harming the humanity. Unfortunately, despite the number of magical creatures opposing the Dark Dragon, some humans were convinced all magical creatures were evil and decided to form a group named Huntsclan to hunt them down."

Rose puts her head down in shame but Rotwood mistakes it for sadness. "Don't worry, Miss Rose. I'm sure the magical creatures are alive and well. Just in hiding. And that the Huntsclan no longer exists. The only reason I'm worried is the reason the magical creatures probably will no longer stay hidden after this night."

"Excuse me?" Rose asks.

"The alignment will repeat this night." Rotwood explains. "It's said that once it happens both the Dark Dragon and the Light Dragon will return at full power. Hopefully it'll be somewhere near here so I can tape it all."

After Rotwood's class, Rose and Team Dragon discuss this. "Jakey, did you believe this nonsense?" Trixie asks.

"Nope, where did he get all of this?" Jake asks.

"Actually the Huntsclan had already told me about this, except about the part of the alignment being tonight." Rose explains. "The plan is waiting until the two dragons fight again and, if one of them survives, will be too weakened to survive an attack from us."

"Well, I don't like Huntspunks trying to kill us but if you guys kill the Dork Dragon it's okay with me." Jake comments.

"I'm confused." Spud comments. "Haven't we already defeated the Dark Dragon?"

"G said he can be brought back with the right dark magic." Jake explains.

After class, Rose goes home and tells the Huntsmaster about today's class. "I didn't know it's going to happen tonight." He says. "We don't pay too much attention at the stars. We just expected the battle to draw everyone's attention and then be ready to slay whoever survives it."

Meanwhile, at Canal Street Electronics, Jake and his friends are telling Lao Shi, Fu, Sun and Haley about the Light Dragon story. "It's true, young ones." Lao Shi says. "Once the alignment takes place, an individual who represents the values the Light Dragon stands for will become the new Light Dragon and gain the original one's memories."

"In that case, I'd better be ready for when I gain these new powers." Haley comments.

"Yeah, if the Light Dragon stands for the know-it-all-ism." Jake replies.

"Haley, the Light Dragon might choose a successor who, up to the moment the alignment will take place, isn't even a dragon at all." Sun explains.

"Do you think Rose might become the next Light Dragon?" Jake asks.

"Jakey, Rose is the Huntsgirl, remember?" Trixie asks. "She can't be a dragon."

"Rose no longer hates dragons, Trixie." Jake replies. "She's on our side now."

"Wait a minute." Haley asks. "Is Rose the Huntsgirl?"

"Yep, we found out during that Ski Trip." Spud replies.

"Why didn't anybody tell me?" Haley asks. "Now it makes sense. A pretty girl who likes books would never be interested on my brother. She's just spying on him. Do something, Gramps."

"Actually, she has already shown to have changed sides after Jake revealed his identity to her during the Grand Equinox Hunt." Lao Shi explains.

"Jake, you revealed your dragon identity to Rose knowing she's Huntsgirl?" Haley asks. "She now can find not only me but all our dragon relatives. Haven't you thought about it?"

It hits Jake hard. It didn't occur to him that had Rose decided to stay Huntsgirl, she could use his identity to find all his dragon relatives and he'd be responsible for their deaths. He wouldn't want this even regarding Greggy. "Well, I admit I haven't thought about it back then."

"There's no time to argue." Lao Shi replies. "We need to patrol."

**Please review.**


	2. Revelations

**Revelations**

**Huntsgirl's P.O.V.**

"Master, are you sure the American Dragon will appear?" I ask him.

"That beast and his dragon master always patrol this area of Central Park." The Huntsmaster replies. I then look at the sky.

"And they don't seem to be the only dragons tonight." I comment.

**Jake's P.O.V.**

"G, was it really necessary to bring Haley and Sun with us?" I ask him.

"Young dragon, with the possibility of the Dark Dragon returning to full power tonight, we all must stay together to hold him down until the Light Dragon appears." Gramps explains.

"Don't worry, Jake." My annoying sister says. "Once I become the Light Dragon I will not only defeat the Dark Dragon but release you of whatever magic the Huntsgirl is using to trick you into thinking she loves you."

"You won't escape me, dragon." I hear the Huntspunk say just when I was about to retort to my sister's comment.

**Rotwood's P.O.V.**

Incredible. I was only following Jake Long hoping to film him turning into the Light Dragon or leading me to the right one but now I'm seeing him and other dragons fighting for their lives.

"Give up, Huntspunk. You're outnumbered this time." I hear Mr. Long say. Huntspunk? Could it be I was wrong when I told Ms. Rose about the Huntsclan no longer being a threat? In that case, I should not reveal the existence of magical creatures for the Huntsclan could slay my hopes of uniting the Magical World and the human one.

"You think so, dragon?" The man wearing a dragon skull asks and then gives a signal that makes five other men wearing dragon skulls appear.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Haley, remember what I taught you." Sun Park says. Haley then places herself between two slayers who try to blast her but she quickly leaves, causing the slayers to blast each other. Lao Shi then trips other two slayers but another one tackles him down. Before he could slay Lao Shi, Jake and Haley charge against him. The tripped slayers stand up and fight back but Jake and Haley take them down. Sun glows and asks the Huntsmaster to look at his inner self and search for a peaceful solution. He, of course, ignores her. "Dragons, if you no longer want me hunting you you'd better kill me."

"Okay." A new voice says. "The Dark Dragon?" Almost everyone there asks.

"And don't forget about me." Chang replies.

Rose is secretly glad to know Chang is really evil. "You might have escaped me last year's Halloween but you won't be that lucky now." She announces.

"American Dragon, this is your last chance." The Dark Dragon says. "Join me or be destroyed."

"I choose neither, Dork Dragon." Jake replies. The Huntsmaster is surprised a magical creature would have the courage to stand up to the Dark Dragon without the Light Dragon around. He then looks around and notices Huntsgirl has already chained Chang at a tree.

"You might defeat me, slayer, but you won't stop the Dark Dragon." Chang says.

"You heard the dragon, Huntsgirl." The Huntsmaster says. "You can defeat her."

Before the Huntsgirl has a chance to reply, she and the Dark Dragon each one start glowing. The Dark Dragon then comes out bigger and more powerful (think about his Season 2 look) and Huntsgirl seems to be replaced by a white version of the Dark Dragon.

"What?" Haley asks, outraged. "The Huntsgirl can't be a dragon. She slays dragons."

"I hate saying it to a dragon but I agree with you." The Huntsmaster says.

"Rose, is that really you?" Jake asks.

"Do you know her name?" The Huntsmaster replies. Jake gulps.

The Light Dragon then catches all dragons and slayers present in a huge ball of light and the next thing they're aware of is that they're now in a desert. "Where are we?" Sun asks.

"This is the Death Valley." The Light Dragon explains. "I brought us here so we couldn't hurt civilians during the fight."

"It'll make no difference after I kill you, Light Dragon." The Dark Dragon replies and then the two start such a powerful battle the others look for cover.

"Now that we're safe from the two dragons, would you explain how you know the Huntsgirl's name?" The Huntsmaster asks Jake.

"Like you don't know." Haley scoffs. "You had her trick my brother into thinking she'd still love him despite knowing he's a dragon."

"American Dragon, are you a classmate of Huntsgirl's?" The Huntsmaster asks. "Good. Now all I have to do is look at the school records to pinpoint your real identity."

"He's Jacob Long." Chang says. The Huntsmaster then remembers his first mission. "The son of Jonathan Long? I should have known. But why would a dragon reveal your identity?"

"Because now he won't have a choice other than either killing you or being killed." Chang explains.

Suddenly a big explosion is heard. They look at the spot where the Dark Dragon and the Light Dragon were fighting and now there's no sign of the Dark Dragon. All they see is a white version of what the Dark Dragon used to look like before the alignment. Said white version then returns to human form, who happens to be Rose on civilian clothes.

Sun is the first to speak. "Rose, did you defeat the Dark Dragon?"

"Yes." Rose says.

"Excellent, Huntsgirl." The Huntsmaster says. "Now kill the others and I'll forgive you for your treason.

"NO!!!" She yells. "My entire life you lied to me claiming dragons were evil and that my parents died when I was a baby. Thanks to Jake I know not all dragons are evil and thanks to the dream charm I know I have living parents and a sister."

"It was necessary to keep them away from you so you could focus on your mission." The Huntsmaster explains.

"G, what will we do with these slayers?" Jake asks.

"I'll talk to Rose, young one." Lao Shi replies. "Rose, if you don't mind, once we have all of those slayers tied up, would you teleport them to the Isle of Draco?"

Rose agrees and then uses her newfound powers to take all of them (dragons and slayers) to the Isle of Draco.

**Did you like it? Please R&R.**


	3. How Can a Slayer be a Dragon?

**How Can a Slayer be a Dragon?**

Rose brings Jake, Lao Shi, Fu, Haley, Sun and the captured Slayers (and the captured Chang) to the area in front of the Dragon Council's main building. At first, the dragons already there are scared at the presence of Dragon Slayers at their sacred island but the worry fades away when it's noticed the slayers are there as captives. Hearing a commotion, the Councillors soon join. "What's…?" Councillor Andam asks until he notices a white version of the Dark Dragon. "Dragon Long, who's this dragon? We never got records of her before."

"Councillors, this is Rose, the Light Dragon." Jake proudly announces. Doubtful, the Councillors stare at her for a moment before realizing she's indeed the Light Dragon.

"Light Dragon, it's a pleasure to see you safe." Councillor Kulde says while Councillors Omina and Kulkulkhan order some dragons to escort the captured slayers to their cells. "And sorry but I must ask: how come you have the same name as that Huntsgirl who allegedly loves Dragon Long to the point of switching sides because of him?"

With a look of shame, she reverts back to her human form and shows her right hand. Well, I am, I mean, was that Huntsgirl." The Councillors are perplexed. A slayer became the new Light Dragon?

"H-how is that possible?" Councillor Kulkulkhan asks. "The new Light Dragon was supposed to be someone who stands for the original one's values."

"When I realized dragons aren't necessarily evil and risked my life on behalf of magical creatures, the original Light Dragon saw me as a perfect match." Rose explains. "The original Light Dragon believes dragons and Huntsclan could end the hostility someday."

"Then why not picking my brother, who is not only a dragon but also stupid enough to believe a slayer could be one of us?" Haley angrily asks.

"The original Light Dragon considers him to be too irresponsible to handle the extra power." Rose explains.

"No arguing there." Haley admits.

"Hey!" Jake protests.

"Cupid's arrow." Rose says and Jake ceases the protest.

"The important thing is that, with the Light Dragon back, we'll be lead into a new era of prosperity." Councillor Omina says.

"Wait a minute." Greggy protests. "She can't be our leader. She just became a dragon. And before that she used to be a sworn enemy of our people."

Jake is about to protest when Rose places a hand on his shoulder. "Let me handle this, Jake. After all the bad things I did as Huntsgirl, I should know some dragons would hesitate about trusting me."

"Fine, but I'll be here if anybody raises a claw against you." Jake says.

"Dragons of the world, during my whole life, the Huntsclan raised me to hate and kill dragons and all other magical creatures." Rose starts her speech. "I was told lies about how evil all of you are. How unnatural and disgusting dragons are. I honed my skills hoping to slay my first dragon and join the Huntsclan's upper ranks."

Jake is now afraid Rose might be practically killing herself.

"In fact, I once came too close to slay three Councillors. And I'm glad Jake stopped me."

"Should have left her slay Chang first." Jake thinks.

"However, at the Grand Equinox Hunt, I learned the American Dragon is none other than my boyfriend, Jake Long, I had the shock of my life. I, who never suspected anyone from my life as Schoolgirl Rose could be a part of the Magical World, found out a boy who was everything I was raised to believe dragons not to be is a dragon. Not sure what to think, I freed him and left. I'd have talked things over with Jake the next day but the Huntsmaster was so disappointed he took me back to the Academy, which gave me time to think about it and realize the Huntsclan is wrong."

"But they're your family." Fred Nerk says. "Would you renounce them that easily?"

"Family?" Rose disdainfully asks. "While helping Jake to catch a Chimera, I entered my deepest memories with my dream charm and found out the Huntsclan took me away from my real family and lied to me when they claimed my parents died when I was a baby."

Most dragons are shocked at this. Councilor Kulde then approaches Jake. "Dragon Long, since you're the most acquainted to the Light Dragon around here, why don't you show her around?" Jake is more than happy to do so.

He leads her to the Hall of 13. "Here, we keep statues the thirteen biggest threats to the Magical World." Jake explains. While Rose is not surprised at all there are statues of the Dark Dragon and the Huntsmaster, she's shocked at seeing a face she only knew from Medias like Forbes Magazine or Wall Street Journal. "Is that Eli Pandarus?"

"Yep." Jake replies. "Eli Excelsior Pandarus, the Wizard of Wall Street. A Dark Wizard to be exact."

"I thought he got the nickname from his investments on the stock market." She comments.

"Jealous?" A new voice asks. Jake and Rose look around and notice Rose isn't the only dragon girl in the hall. "After all, it could be you among them."

"Leave her alone." Jake demands.

"American Dragon, I know the Dragon Council welcomed that slayer but you don't need to like her." The dragon girl replies. "She might have been turned into a dragon but she isn't one of us." She says and then leaves.

"Don't mind her, kid." Fu says as he appears. "She's just jealous."

"Jealous because she isn't the Light Dragon?" Rose asks.

"That and the fact you're Jake's girlfriend." Fu explains. "You know, being the first American Dragon to hold the title and one of the few dragons able to face the Dark Dragon and live to tell about it makes a boy very popular among the dragon girls."

"Jake, have you ever…?" Rose uneasily asks. "…tried dating any of them?"

"No." Jake answers. "Fu, Mom and Gramps even tried to convince me to give them a try.

**Flashback**

"Jake, you need to forget that slayer." Susan pleads. "There are so many dragon girls interested at you. You could date one of them."

"Forget it, Mom." Jake replies.

**Flashback ends**

"What?" Haley, who was overhearing the conversation, asks. "Mom knew and didn't tell me?"

"She thought you were not ready, kid." Fu explains. "And yet it was hard for the old man to convince her it wasn't necessary to tell you."

"Anyway, we've already stayed here for too long." Jake says. "Let's see the galley."

At the galley, Jake has a hard time warding off dragon girls trying to push Rose away to have a seat next to him. Later on, Haley appears. "Jake, some of these dragon girls seem to be blind. They want me to help them in winning you over. I'd refuse for her sake but since any of them would be better than a slayer, that one is the best prospect." She says, pointing at a redhead. "Pick her before she regains her common sense."

"Forget it, Haley." Jake replies. "I love Rose and she loves me."

**Please Review.**


	4. Magus Bazaar

**Magus Bazaar**

While Professor Rotwood is wondering what to do with his newly-acquired evidence, Jake is taking Rose to the Magus Bazaar so she gets more acquainted with the local magical creatures. With him are Fu, Lao Shi, Sun and Haley. Once they are the last ones in the train, Rose tries to leave but Jake places a hand on her shoulder, signaling for her to stay.

"But this is the last stop." Rose says.

"For humans who don't know about the magical world, yes." Jake replies. "For us, no."

The conductor reveals himself to be a magical creature, shocking Rose just like he did to Jake. Then they are taken to the Magus Bazaar. "I thought it'd be like entering Diagon Alley." Rose comments.

"Well, I wasn't sure about what to expect." Jake replies.

"Jake, what was it like when you first came here?" Rose asks out of mild curiosity.

"Remember when I asked you to go to a dance with me and you refused because you had already agreed to go with Brad?" Jake asks in reply.

"Biggest mistake of the non-Huntsclan aspect of my life." Rose replies, bitterness evident.

"Back then, I told you I already had a date for the dance." Jake adds.

"And you did." Rose sadly replies. "And I thinking you made it up because I was already taken."

"I did." Jake explains. "Fu brought me here to meet some girls I'd be interested."

"Is Jasmine from the Magical World?" Rose asks, mildly shocked.

"She's a nix." Jake explains.

"And you took her to a human party?" Rose asks, completely shocked. "No wonder the original Light Dragon wouldn't trust you with the extra power."

"I was just desperate for a normal-looking girl who didn't keep making predictions every moment and my dragon breath was particularly nasty when I asked the girls at school." Jake sadly explains.

"Oh, yeah. The original Light Dragon informed me about the dragon breath." Rose replies.

"Look, there's Veronica." Jake points out. Upon looking at Veronica, Rose can't help but feel jealous. "Hi, Veronica."

"Hi, Jake. Wanna buy some potion ingredients?" Veronica asks.

"Nah, just showing Rose around." Jake replies.

"Oh, yeah, the Magical Week Magazine released a special edition about the Light Dragon being revealed." Veronica comments as she shows a magazine with a headline saying "DRAGONSLAYER BECOMES THE LIGHT DRAGON".

"How did they learn so fast?" Jake asks, surprised.

"The Dragon Council wanted the Magical World to learn as soon as possible." Veronica explains.

"So, which kind of magical creature are you?" Rose asks, secretly hoping it's one Jake may never fall in love with.

"A spider." Veronica explains as she shows her spider-like lower body, surprising Rose. Seeing Jake's disgusted face, Rose is relieved of her earlier insecurities.

"Veronica, I'm showing Rose around." Jake says. "What do you suggest we should see now?"

"I suggest the Scoop." Veronica replies.

"Scoop? Is it a tabloid magazine?" Rose asks.

"An Ice Cream Parlor." Jake explains. "Thanks for the tip, Veronica."

"You're welcome."

Jake and Rose then enter the Scoop, where they suddenly draw the attention from the other patrons. "The AmDrag is quite popular around here."

"Look!" A pixie exclaims. "It's the Light Dragon!"

"You were saying?" Rose maliciously asks. Jake sulks. Some people then take pictures of her. Sam Sparks approaches her. "Please a photo of yourself with your boyfriend." He asks and then complies.

Rose and Jake take a seat and two fairies then offer her a roast turkey. "Light Dragon, this is our way to say welcome to the Magical World." One of them says.

"Thank you." Rose replies and then the fairies leave. "Jake, was it something like that when you were first proclaimed the American Dragon?"

"Well…"

**Flashback begins**

"This little boy the American Dragon?" A troll asks. "He doesn't look like much."

"Oh, yeah?" Jake cockily asks. "Look at this. DRAGON UP!"

The magical crowd stares at him. Speechless.

"Can resist the amazing AmDrag, huh?" Jake asks with a smile.

"Kid." Fu draws Jake's attention. "Look at your lower parts." Jake then notices his lower half is still human minus his short pants. "Aw, man."

**Flashback ends.**

"Not exactly." He replies. They then enjoy their lunch together.

After they finish, they hear a commotion from outside. "What's going on?" Jake asks.

"A giant is attacking." Somebody explains.

"Let's stop him, Jake." Rose quickly says.

"Rose, the Light Dragon might be needed to stop the Dark One but the AmDrag doesn't need help against a giant."

Jake is soon proven wrong when the giant takes him down. Rose then takes Light Dragon form and the giant charges against her. She easily trips him down. The giant then grabs her but she flies, taking him with her. After the giant is taken away, the magical community applauds her but all she thinks is about Jake and how he is.

"Jake, are you alright?" Rose asks.

"Take… me… to… Gramps." Jake pants in reply.

**Please Review.**


	5. Outshine

**Outshine**

At Canal Street Electronics, Lao Shi and Fu are healing Jake. "Is he alright?" Rose asks.

"He only needs rest, young one." Lao Shi calmly replies.

"In that case, I'll use the…" She whispers the rest on Lao Shi's ear.

"Oh, sure." He says and then she leaves.

Trixie and Spud then appear. "Yo, what happened?" She asks.

"A giant happened, young one." Lao Shi explains. "Luckily Rose was around to help."

"Wow, if the Huntsgirl can defeat a giant I wonder how come she never slew Jake back when she was really trying." Spud comments.

"Actually, she is the Light Dragon." Lao Shi replies. Trixie and Spud have their jaws dropped.

"No way." Trixie simply says.

"Yes way." Fu replies. "She turned into a new Light Dragon and defeated the Dark one. Agoogoogoo."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Jake sarcastically says.

"Jake!" Spud exclaims. "Are you okay?"

"No." He simply answers.

"Wow, that giant did a number on you." Trixie comments.

"Actually, that's not what bothers me more." Jake replies.

"Then what?" Trixie asks.

"Rose." Jake answers. "I know I should be happy for her but I can't stand her outshining me. The AmDrag was the local hero of the Magical New York but now they don't even recognize me." He then shows them an article about the attack. "LIGHT DRAGON DEFEATS GIANT AND RESCUES INJURED BOYFRIEND." "See? No AmDrag, American Dragon or any other title. They only remember me as somebody's boyfriend."

"Jake Long, don't get down that road again." Trixie scolds him. "Remember when your envy of your sister got the better of you?"

"I agree with Trixie, young one." Lao Shi adds.

"Me too." Jake sadly replies. "I'll do some patrolling then."

"Jake, you should rest." Lao Shi advises.

"No." Jake replies. "I must remind the magical creatures who the AmDrag is." He then leaves.

"Somebody must follow him." Lao Shi says.

"I will." They hear an unexpected voice say.

**LINE BREAK – Central Park**

Jake is flying and trying not to think about his jealousy when he's suddenly attacked by a bunch of trolls. "Enjoying my new friends, American Dragon?" Jake hears someone ask.

"Pandarus?" Jake angrily asks. "Another revenge plan?"

"No, I'm just interested in your girlfriend." Pandarus explains. "With the Light Dragon under my control, I'll rule both the Magical World and the Human one."

"You think so?" They hear someone ask.

"Rose?" Jake happily asks.

"Why are you so happy?" Rose asks in reply. "Didn't you say you don't like me outshining you?"

"Oh, you heard me?" Jake sheepishly replies. "Sorry about that."

"We'll talk later." Rose says and then glows to the point the trolls have no choice but release Jake. With this, Jake is now free to fight Pandarus, who decides to flee rather than fight.

"Stupid coward." Jake mutters. "Rose, sorry about how I reacted. I'm not used not to be the center of magical attentions."

"Don't worry, Jake." Rose replies with a sweet smile. "Your Grandfather asked me not to interfere too much or you could become lazy."

"All is well, right?" Jake asks.

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Electronics**

"Moments like these make me glad I don't have a Dragon Master." Rose comments as she sees Jake scrubbing the shop's toilet with his dragon tongue (as a hand to hold the toilet brush).

"It's not that bad, Rose." Haley comments. "My brother only does things like these as punishment. Dragons like me don't have to do it. Of course, any Dragon Master _you_ might have would probably want to make you pay for your past actions as Huntsgirl."

"I'd like to stay and hear more of this but I have to go home." Trixie says.

"Home?" Rose asks, shocked. "Now I remember! I can no longer get back to my home at the Huntslair. Where will I live?"

"The Light Dragon will always have a home at the Island of Draco." Lao Shi calmly replies.

"Thank you, Mr. Lao Shi." Rose replies.

A Messenger Pixie appears. "Special delivery to the Light Dragon." The pixie announces with a bored tone and then gives Rose several letters.

Rose reads them and becomes a little sad. "Rose, what's wrong?" Jake asks. She hands them the letters and he finds out they're hate letters.

"Sorry about that, Rose." Jake replies.

"It's okay, Jake." Rose says. "I must accept I won't earn the trust of all magical creatures."

**Please Review.**


	6. The Summit

**The Summit**

"Woke up sooner, Jake?" Lao Shi asks.

"Can't be late for another Dragon Summit." Jake eagerly replies. "It didn't make a good impression to the Dragon Council last time I got late."

"Not to mention that now a certain Rose resides at the Isle of Draco." Haley replies with a teasing smile.

"No comments, Haley." Jake angrily says.

"Jake is right, young one." Sun Park says. "We mustn't let the Dragon Council waiting."

**LINE BREAK – The Island of Draco**

"Remember, Haley." Sun Park advises. "Don't brag too much about any point that makes you a better dragon than your brother. You must remain silent."

"That'll be the day." Jake replies, scoffing at the idea.

They enter the Council Room. "Dragon Park, we're glad to finally meet your pupil." Councillor Andam says.

"And she's more responsible than her brother." Councillor Kulde adds. "Not that it says much. Dragon Park, do you think she's ready for the tests?"

"Not yet, Councillors." She answers. Haley is shocked but decides to obey the instruction to remain silent.

"Lucky you, American Dragon." Kulde replies.

With no other major issues, the meeting is over and the dragons enjoy the rest of their stay. "Rose, how have you been?"

"Oh, the usual." Rose casually replies. "Reading books, exercising myself, honing my powers, reading some fan mail and some hate mail."

"Rose, you shouldn't bother with hate mail." Jake advises.

"Actually, you'd feel flattered with this one." Rose replies, showing a letter.

_ You filthy dragonslayer,_

_ I don't know how you usurped the real new Light Dragon of their power but the American Dragon will someday figure it out and set things right. Then he'll love a true dragon like me and you'll either be killed or forced to spend the rest of your life in prison._

_Sincerely,_

_Nicole Duprée_

"What a crazy girl." Jake comments.

"Tell me about it." Haley replies. "If anyone will figure out how a slayer got Light Dragon powers, that one will be me."

**Please Review. Maybe updates will become less often. Sorry.**


	7. Learning More About the Island

**Learning More About the Island**

Jake and Rose are walking around. "Jake, what are these tests I've heard about?" She asks.

"At some point, each dragon must be tested in three categories: Judgment on Fire; Wisdom in Battle; and Courage in Flight." Jake explains. "In my turn, I was required to pass in at least two of these."

"How are these tests?" Rose asks out of curiosity.

"For the Judgment on Fire, Councillor Kulde makes ice sculptures of several magical creatures." Jake explains. "Some of them are a threat and others are not. The dragon to be tested must melt the statues of the threatening ones and only these ones. For the Wisdom in Battle test, Councillor Andam picks an opponent individual or team to test the dragon's battle skills."

"Who did he pick to test your Wisdom in Battle?" Rose asks.

"A team of brownies." Jake sheepishly replies.

"And what's the Courage in Flight test like?" Rose asks.

"I have to fly through a dangerous obstacle course, survive and reach the finish before my opponent." Jake explains. "Chang used to manage this test before she was exposed for working with the Dark Dragon and I don't know who does it now. Back then, we could pick the opponent."

"Who did you pick?" Rose asks.

"Fu suggested me to pick the Guatemala Dragon because his wings still weren't fully developed." Jake answers. "But I not only wanted a real challenge but also settle a score with the Australian Dragon. He won but the fire skills I've shown when the Dark Dragon interfered caused Councillor Kulde to give me enough extra credit to pass the Judgment on Fire test."

"Jake, do you wanna see my new place?" Rose asks, referring to her apartment in the Island. Jake eagerly accepts.

Unbeknownst to them, Haley watched the whole conversation. She starts following them but Sun stops her. "Sun!? What if that slayer takes advantage of the situation to slay my brother and make sure there will be no witnesses? We must protect him."

"No need to worry, Haley." Sun calmly replies. "Rose wouldn't have become the new Light Dragon had she not repented following the slayer's way."

"One can't be too careful, Sun." Haley replies.

**Please Review.**


	8. Back at the Human World

**Back at the Human World**

"Brad, do you remember about when you told me that girl you like…" His father starts saying.

"Rose?"

"Yes. Remember when you said she hasn't appeared at school lately?"

"Yeah, Dadster." Brad answers. "Why are you so worried?"

"Her Uncle has been reported missing as well." Officer Morton explains. "Would you know anything about it?"

"No, Dadster."

"Any idea of who else Rose would trust a secret with?"

Brad thinks for a while before answering. "I suggest talking to her best friend Courtney."

**LINE BREAK – Courtney's Home**

"May I help you, Officer?" Courtney's Dad asks.

"Yes." Officer Morton answers. "I'm Brad's Dad and my son said Courtney is Rose's best friend. I thought she might know something that could help explain her Uncle's and her own disappearance."

Touched by the case, Courtney's Dad allows Officer Morton to talk to her. "Courtney, any detail might be more important than you think." Officer Morton says.

"Well, she recently said she and her boyfriend avoided being seen together because of her Uncle's over protectiveness." Courtney explains.

"Is that why she wasn't dating my son anymore?" Officer Morton asks.

"No, Brad screwed up at a dance where he ignored her for the girl Jake took." Courtney replies. "Jake and Rose have been dating since then. Not that he's that better than Brad."

"What do you have against Jake?" Officer Morton asks.

"At first, just the fact Jake Long isn't of our level." Courtney answers. "But then that ski trip came and for some reason, he came back from it acing like he feared Rose for some reason. A few weeks later, she left a note saying she and her Uncle moved away. Suddenly, when they get back, Rose and Jake are on speaking terms again but avoiding being seen together because of her Uncle. Her fear of that Uncle made her break up with Jake out of fear of what would have happened if he found out."

"Thank you, Courtney." Officer Morton says. "I think that's all for a while. Goodbye and have a nice day."

**LINE BREAK – The Long Household**

Jonathan Long answers the door and sees Officer Morton. "May I help you, Officer?"

"Mr. Long, is your son home?" Officer Morton asks.

"Nope." Jonathan answers. "He's helping at his Grandfather's shop. Why do you want to talk to him? Is he in any trouble?"

"Not at all." Officer Morton replies with a hopefully reassuring smile. "It's that Rose and her Uncle were reported missing and I was hoping he'd know something that could help at finding at least one of them."

"In that case, Officer, when he gets back I'll ask him to call you back." Jonathan offers.

"Tomorrow afternoon at my Precinct is good for me, Mr. Long." Officer Morton replies. "Thanks for your cooperation." He then leaves.

Later on, Jake arrives home and sees his father seems to be worried. "Dad?"

"Jakers, I have something serious to tell you." Jonathan Long solemnly says.

**What will Jake say? Please Review. What do you think of my sudden focus on the Human World?**


	9. FatherSon Talk

**Father-Son Talk**

"What's wrong, Dad?" Jake apprehensively asks.

"Remember about Rose?" Jonathan asks, now making Jake even more worried.

"What's up with her, Dad?" Jake asks.

"Officer Morton told me she and her uncle were reported missing." Jonathan then places a hand on Jake's shoulder. "He hopes you might know something about her that might help the police find them."

Jake then runs up to his room without saying anything else. Worried, Jonathan goes after him. "Jacob Luke Long, if you know anything you'd better tell me." Jonathan firmly demands.

"Okay, Dad." Jake sadly replies and then takes some breath. "During her life, Rose's 'uncle' raised her to believe her parents died when she was a baby but she found out, don't ask me how, that he actually kidnapped her and that she might not only have still living parents but also a twin sibling. She confided me with this and asked me to keep it a secret because she's afraid of what the cult her 'uncle' belongs to would do."

"Do you mean a dragon-hunting cult?" Jonathan maliciously asks, shocking Jake even more.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" Jake asks, obviously scared for life.

"Back in 1986, I had a dream about your Mom coming from a family of dragons and a son of mine travelling back in time for being tired of living a lie." Jonathan explains. "I've never been sure if that was real or not but I kept my lips tight to avoid being either wrong and crazy or right and damage history even more than you did, son."

"Dad, that dream about Mom being a dragon and you calling her a monster was just this: a dream." Jake replies.

"Then how do you know that part about me calling your mom a monster?" Jonathan sternly asks. "I never told anybody about it."

Jake is now unsure about what to do.

"Jake, when I saw you at that baseball game, I recognized that locket as the one you wore in the past." Jonathan says, noticing Jake wasn't likely to say anything. "When you mentioned how glad you are for your Mom and I being together and you and your sister existing, I suspected you finally came back from your time travel but then I decided to wait until you retold me about all this dragon stuff."

"After all that happened you still expected us to tell?" Jake asks, horrified.

"Of course I did." Jonathan replies. "Despite my initial reaction, I eventually accepted. Sure, you guys decided to trick me into believing the whole mess was a dream but I thought it was just to minimize the time travel damage and that you guys would retell me after you came back to present time."

"After seeing all the trouble you had for knowing, I thought you'd better off not knowing." Jake sadly replies. "Sorry, Dad."

"It's okay, Jakers." Jonathan replies, tears falling from his eyes. Father and son hug each other.

"Jakers, may I see your dragon form?" Jonathan asks.

"Dragon up!" Jake happily says, turning himself into a dragon.

"Cool." Jonathan replies. "By what I recall, it skipped your Mom. What about Haley?"

"She can also turn into a dragon, Dad." Jake replies. "Wanna see?"

"Later, son." Jonathan replies. "First we must think about what to do about Officer Morton. I suggest we tell him what you told me before I brought up the dragon issue."

Jake thinks about it. "Okay, Dad."

"And, Jake, don't tell anyone I already know." Jonathan asks. "I want to surprise them." Jake agrees with the idea.

**Please Review.**


	10. Telling

**Telling**

After going to the Precinct and telling Officer Morton about Rose, Jake and his Dad go back home. There, dinner seems to be as usual until…

"Jake, heat my tea, please?" Jonathan asks.

"I'll do it, Dad." Haley offers.

"No, Haley dear." Jonathan replies. "I insist Jake does it."

Jake then takes the kettle and heats it with his fire-breathing. Susan and Haley are horrified. "J-Jonathan, I can explain." Susan tries to say.

"Explain what?" Jonathan calmly asks. "That you came from a family of dragons?"

Now Susan and Haley are even more shocked. "You… know?" Susan asks.

"Did you really think I'd always believe that 'just a dream' excuse back in 1986?" Jonathan maliciously asks.

"You didn't?" Susan asks, still afraid.

"I wasn't sure of what to believe." Jonathan explains. "I was afraid insisting on that subject again would either make you think I was crazy or increase any damages Jake might have caused with his time travel."

Haley's fears are now replaced by her eagerness to hear about another wrong thing done by her brother. "Did Jake use time travel?"

"Remember when he was at that baseball game, Haley?" He asks and she nods. "Back then, he recovered the Uchrono Hourglass from that Hunts whatever they're called. When your Mom told him about a letter she wrote back in 1986 telling the truth but had never shown me, he went back in time to make me get the letter, hoping I'd easily accept the truth. I'm ashamed to say things weren't so smooth. To make things worse, that evil cult that wants all dragons to be slain somehow found out about me dating a dragon and abducted me to force me to tell her identity. I refused to tell and I was eventually rescued by your Grandfather and your time-travelling brother. They then told me it was just a dream. During the times I didn't believe it, I thought they did it just for time continuum sake and that I'd be retold everything once your brother came back from the past but, the rest is history. What really happened to Rose?"

Jake then explains about the Light Dragon thing. "Wow. Raised to hate dragons, then finds out the boy she loves is a dragon and, in the end, becomes a dragon herself?" Jonathan asks. "What a life."

Meanwhile, Officer Morton is relaying the news regarding Rose to her family. "Officer Morton, do you think this Jake boy might know more than he's telling?" Rose's Dad asks.

"Probably yes but my years of experience in the force allowed me to see the boy truly fears for her life." Officer Morton replies. "Trying to force more information from him will only scare him even more. Not to mention she might have left without leaving him any clue about her whereabouts."

After a final exchange of pleasantries, Officer Morton leaves the house, unaware that Rose's family is making up a plan of their own.

**Please Review.**


	11. Rose's Family meets Jake

**Rose's Family meets Jake**

It's a normal day at the Long household when they hear the door bell. "Who could that be?" Jonathan asks.

"I don't know, dear." Susan replies. "I'm not expecting any visitors. Are you, kids?"

Both Jake and Haley answer negatively. Jonathan then answers the door and finds a man, a woman and a blonde girl.

"Rose?" Jake asks once he sees the girl.

"No." Her father answers. "But the fact you mistook Lily for her is proof that you know her."

"Please." Rose's mother pleads. "We're desperate for news about her."

"Look, I know how much Rose wants a real family but she's afraid of what that cult that raised her would do." Jake replies. "Even if I ever find out where Rose is, I wouldn't tell unless she is okay with this."

"I understand." Rose's father replies.

"Hey, I recognize you!" Lily exclaims, pointing at Jake. "You're one of those kids Sigmund Brock locked in a cage thinking one of them was a dragon."

"Uh, yeah."

"Never mind that, Lily." Rose's Mom replies. "Let's go."

Later on, the Longs go to the Island of Draco so the Dragon Council could evaluate Jonathan and decide if he can be trusted with the secret. Unbeknownst to them, Rose's family was following them. As the Longs enter the elevator, Rose's family notices the unusual way Lao Shi pushes the elevator buttons.

**LINE BREAK – The Council Room**

"Jonathan Long, how long have you been known your wife came from a family of dragons?" Councillor Andam asks.

"Since 1986, when my son came from the future trying to create a timeline where he'd never get in trouble hiding the truth from me." Jonathan explains, making the Councillors glare at Jake. "After they rescued me from the Huntsclan, they tricked me into thinking the whole thing was a dream. I wasn't sure but since Jake had told me about being from the future, I decided to keep my doubts from myself because otherwise I'd be either wrong and look crazy or right and increase any damages Jake caused with his time travel."

"American Dragon, things like that make me wonder if we should suspend your powers again." Councillor Andam comments.

Lao Shi glares at him. "What does he mean by 'again', young dragon?"

"We'll leave you both alone to discuss this while we deliberate about trusting Jonathan Long with the secret, Lao Shi." Kulde replies and the Councillors leave.

After a long conversation (that included a lot of yelling from Lao Shi), Jake approaches Rose. "Rose, there's something you must know."

"What's it, Jake?" Rose asks, worry evident at her voice.

"Well…"

"Light Dragon, American Dragon, we got an intruder alert." A dragon warns.

**Please Review.**


	12. The Intruders

**The Intruders**

"Which intruders?" Rose asks.

"Some humans were caught trying to call for the magical elevator." The dragon answers. "It's suspected they followed the American Dragon."

"You knew about that, Jake?" A surprised Rose asks.

"Nope. But I have a guess about who they are."

**LINE BREAK – The Council Room**

"Who are you and how did you find us?" Councillor Andam angrily asks.

"We were just following a boy named Jake Long hoping it'd lead us to our missing daughter." The man explains.

"And it did." Rose replies as she and Jake enter the Council Room.

"Rose!" Her sister and her parents exclaim when they see her. They all run for a group hug.

"I hate to interrupt, but we still need to interrogate these humans." Councillor Kulde sternly says.

"Okay." Rose nods.

"Rose?" Her mother asks, worried.

"It's okay, Mom." Rose says.

"Sir, did Jake Long tell you anything about the existence of dragons?" Councillor Andam asks.

"No." Rose's Dad answers.

"How did you know that following him would lead you to your daughter?" Councillor Kulde asks.

"I was sure he knew more than he was letting on." Rose's Dad explains.

"What do you people know about the cult that had taken Rose away from you back when she was a baby?" Councillor Andam asks.

"We know they believe it's their mission to destroy magical creatures and that everyone who has a dragon-shaped birthmark must join them." Rose's Mom replies and then looks at Rose. "These dragons didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No, Mom." Rose replies. "There was a time I used to hate them but it all changed when I found out the boy I love is a dragon."

"Rose, I believe you and your family need some private time." Councillor Andam says.

**Please Review.**


	13. The Long Overdue Talk

**The Long Overdue Talk**

"Rose, dear, how come you're living with these monsters?" Rose's Mom asks.

"Mom, they're not monsters." Rose explains.

"But you were raised to be their enemy." Rose's Dad replies, confused.

"And I used to believe that before I learned my boyfriend is the American Dragon." Rose explains. "After that, I was unable to see any dragon as evil just for being a dragon."

"And, aren't there any dragons who still hold it against you for being a dragonslayer?" Lily asks.

"Mostly dragon girls who are jealous of me because I'm dating Jake Long."

"No offence but, that boyfriend of yours doesn't seem to be that popular." Lily replies.

"You say that because you don't know how much he's done for the Magical World." Rose explains.

"Rose, not that I'm complaining but, how did you escape from the Huntsclan?" Rose's Dad asks.

"It all changed when a planet alignment turned me into the Light Dragon." Rose explains.

"The what!" Her family asks and Rose explains all about the Dark Dragon and the original Light Dragon.

"Wow!" Rose's Dad explains. "First a dragon slayer, then a dragon's girlfriend and now you're a dragon yourself. What an awkward life."

"I know." Rose says with a smile. "But enough about me. What about you?"

"Well, our lives are quite dull in comparison to yours." Rose's Dad sheepishly answers. "I'm just an accountant."

"And my boyfriend's Dad is a financial planner." Rose quickly replies. "What's the big deal?"

"Nothing." He answers. "I'm just trying to imagine a dragon sitting behind a desk."

"My boyfriend's draconic heritage comes from his Mom." Rose explains. "His Dad is a normal human."

"Wait a minute." Lily asks. "You said your boyfriend's surname is Long, right?"

"Right?"

"Like in Susan Long, owner of Susan's catering service?" Lily asks.

"You know her?"

"Not in person, unfortunately." Lily replies. "But she catered the wedding of Jasma Sancere and Thad Rochefort-Chaise. You gotta let me know her."

"Mrs. Long and I aren't on such terms yet." Rose sadly replies. "But I'll let her know how much you'd like to know her."

"Rose, you don't need to live at this island." Rose's Mom offers. "You can move in with us."

"Mom, as far as the slayers at large know, I still think my parents are dead and I have no family outside the Huntsclan." Rose replies. "They also think the dragons either killed me or are holding me captive. If I show up, they'll know I betrayed them and, if they find out I know about you guys, they'll use you as hostage to force me to betray the dragons. Are you really ready to take the risk?"

Some hesitation is noticed. "We… we can make arrangements." Rose's Dad says. "We can require police protection."

"Or you can use these Light Dragon powers to scare away those slayers." Rose's Mom suggests.

"It's dangerous." Rose sadly replies. "Everybody around me would be in danger."

"The FBI can give us new identities." Rose's sister suggests.

"Lily is right, Rose." Rose's Mom replies.

"We'd have to leave our lives." Rose says. "I couldn't stand leaving Jake."

"Rose, we've waited your whole life to finally see you again." Rose's Dad pleads.

"And now you know I'm fine." Rose replies. She then shows her dream bracelet. "This is a dream bracelet. I can use it to enter people's dreams and talk to them in their dreams."

"How can we know if it'll be real or not?" Lily asks.

"I can take things to you through them." Rose explains. "A note, for example."

"Well, I guess this is better than nothing." He comments. "Now I'd like to talk about this boyfriend of yours."

"Sure." Rose replies. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, I noticed some dragons call him the American Dragon." He says. "What exactly does that mean?"

"As the American Dragon, Jake Long must protect the magical creatures living in America." Rose explains. "New York is the main territory but he'll occasionally defend magical creatures in other areas."

"But he's just a kid." Rose's Mom says. "Why can't an adult dragon handle this?"

"Well, his Grandfather helps." Rose replies. "But the title of American Dragon cannot be held by anyone other than dragons born in America and Jake is the first one to fit the category."

"Rose, when you say your boyfriend defends magical creatures, does it also include defending them against people like the dragonslayer you used to be?" Lily asks.

"Yes." Rose sadly says. She then notices her parents' reactions. "Please don't hold this against him. It's my fault for attacking magical creatures. Honestly, I was more likely to hurt him than the other way around."

"Rose, we're just afraid your boyfriend might hurt you." Rose's mother pleads. "We hardly know him."

"Believe me, he'd never hurt me." Rose replies. "Other than the times it was necessary to stop me from killing him or the innocent magical creatures he protects."

"But why do you still risk yourself for them?" Rose's Dad asks.

"I still have the desire to help." Rose replies. "Jake just opened my eyes about my concept of good and evil."

"Rose, aren't you just remorseful after finding out your boyfriend happened to be the dragon you tried to slay after all?" Her mother asks.

"That too." Rose concedes.

"Then why don't you leave those dragons behind?" Rose's Dad asks. "Sure, now you're one of them but you can hide this."

"Mom. Dad. I had to choose between the Huntsclan and Jake. Please don't make me choose between _you_ and him." Rose pleads.

"Well, either way we'd like to meet this boyfriend of yours." Rose's Dad replies.

Later on, Rose's family meets Jake.

"So, you _knew_ all the time where our Rose is." Rose's Dad accusingly comments.

"I wasn't sure if it was safe to tell, Mr.…"

"Smith."

"Mr. Smith." Jake says. "The Huntsclan could be spying on you."

"Anyway, we'd like about you dating our Rose." Mrs. Smith replies.

"Are you folks uncomfortable with the idea she's dating a dragon?" Jake worriedly asks.

"Well, it'd be hypocritical of our part since Rose is a dragon herself." Mr. Smith replies. "We're just worried she might be risking her life for you."

"Dad!" Rose exclaims.

"We're just concerned, dear." Mrs. Smith explains. "The idea of teenagers risking their lives and accepting it so naturally is too much for us."

"Dad, despite my change of sides, I was trained to accept the risk." Rose says hoping they'll understand.

"Jake, are you willing to let her risk her life?" Mr. Smith asks.

"I couldn't stop her." Jake explains.

"Jake, I was told that, for almost the whole first year of your relationship, you and Rose believed each other to be just another human who doesn't know about the existence of magical creatures." Mrs. Smith says. "Did you plan to live a lie?"

"I would have told her during the school's Ski Trip but then I found out she was a slayer and I became afraid of her." Jake explains, failing to ignore Rose's guilty look.

"Well, Jake, the more I'd like to drag Rose away from you and this dangerous life I reckon she's already too involved." Mr. Smith says. "I'd just like to be a part of her life."

"We can think at something, Sir." Jake replies.

"Thank you, Jake." Mr. Smith says.

**Please Review. I've tried to make this chapter longer.**


	14. Family Adjustment

**Family Adjustment**

A few months after Rose is reunited with her family, they all move to a new house. "I'm glad you're finally moving in with us, Rose." Her Dad says.

"The Dragon Council is no longer worried about what the Huntsclan would do since they seem to be on hiding after my former master being exposed to the humanity." Rose replies. "And thanks for helping with our baggage, Jake."

"Don't mention it, Rose." Jake replies. "But I thought your sister's boyfriend would also come."

"He's a little late." Rose says and then approaches Jake. "You know, my parents are busy inside unpacking stuff. We could…"

They then start kissing each other until they hear somebody ask. "How dare you kiss my girlfriend, you punk?"

"Your what?" Jake asks. The boy then delivers a punch to Jake's face.

"What's going on?" Lily asks as she shows up wondering about the noise. "Todd, why are you fighting my sister's boyfriend?"

**LINE BREAK – Inside the house**

"So, despite having been told I have a twin sister and that her boyfriend would also come, you mistook her for me when you saw her kissing him?" Lily asks with mock anger.

"Hehe. Sorry about that. No hard feelings, okay?"

Jake hesitates before answering. "Okay."

"You're taking this well." Rose whispers to Jake.

"I'm just waiting for the perfect moment to burn his pants." He whispers back.

"I'd not do it, Jake. He doesn't know about magical creatures."

"Okay." He sadly says.

**THE END – Sorry about the rushedness. I simply had no more idea of where to go.**


End file.
